


饮鸩止渴

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays





	饮鸩止渴

*抹布阴阳师x鬼切  
*光切前提下的抹布切，主抹布切  
*时间线粗略设定为大江山退治前，茨木童子＝炼狱茨木童子，鬼切大概是白槿切

 

蜷身眠于召唤阵中的少年被吟唱声唤醒，他本能地握紧怀中刀鞘缓缓睁开双眸，支起身警惕地环顾四周，于一片昏暗中捕捉到阴阳师打扮的陌生男人身影，那个人有一双闪烁着光的眼睛。  
年轻的阴阳师交握双手满面通红，他自言自语表达着喜悦，为少年披上外衣的动作过分虔诚而显得谦卑，唤作鬼切的少年武士抱着刀由着狂喜的阴阳师为他鞍前马后，这个人的外衣有熏香的味道，带着似曾相识的气息，但这温柔的错觉却令鬼切无端心生不快。  
年轻阴阳师的阴阳寮不够气派，不过素雅闲适的氛围很是惬意。晚风撩拨过小池塘漾出一圈圈笑意，鬼切凝视着扩散的涟漪，思绪也不由得跟着游离远，想要探索的记忆却被掩埋在厚厚的雪下。  
阴阳师注意到鬼切微微皱起的眉，连忙引他进了自己的房间，从暗格中取出精致的小箱毕恭毕敬交到鬼切手上，示意他用其提升妖力。分明该是个命令，却被阴阳师表达出了谄媚的意味。鬼切想，新生的式神之躯大概都是这般脆弱，既然有能快速恢复力量的道具，自然没理由拒绝，于是他虽心存疑惑却也没拂了阴阳师的意，接过觉醒材料融入进空虚的躯壳。  
鬼切阖上双眼，数秒便吸收完了那点少的可怜的灵力，他抬眸又对上阴阳师的眼睛，那其中的光如沉醉一般流转跃动，明亮到令他生出细微的厌恶感。  
“多谢。”鬼切错开眼神颔首致谢，又听兴奋的阴阳师说要让他换上什么早就定做好的衣服，还叨叨着介绍道那材料都是顶好的，鬼切一定会喜欢。  
蓝色的大氅被褪去、白色的狩衣披上身，鬼切有些跟不上阴阳师的跳跃思路，愣神间被散开了长发，雪白精致的脸被墨色姬发衬托得愈发美得不可方物。阴阳师看痴了，伸手撩起他一缕长发，喃喃道：我为你梳发吧。  
阴阳师指尖的灵力散发出引诱的味道，渴求力量的鬼切无法拒绝这份美味。内心涌动着奇异的违和感，但心底的反感被渴望所压制，鬼切跪坐在华美的梳妆镜前，覆手于腿上，由着年轻阴阳师用嵌着宝石的梳子轻轻梳理顺滑的长发。  
镜前半开的妆奁甚至盛满了女子打扮用的胭脂首饰，这些精致的女性用品尽显奢侈，存在于这样简素的房间内诡异非常。  
鬼切望着镜子里自己陌生又熟悉的金色眼眸，忍不住又去回想过去，晦涩的记忆带着若有似无的血的腥气，他记得自己名字却不知道自己本是属于哪一家的珍宝，他认得腰间的佩刀却不记得它们从何而来，更不记得铭刻在心里的刀法是师从何人。鬼切努力想挥开记忆中的浓雾，在那后面隐约有一个高挑的轮廓，令他怀念又依恋，也令他血液都被烧干般煎熬。  
鬼切陷入沉思之时，阴阳师也贪婪地望着镜子里的鬼切，他的容姿如此清冷又高贵，顺从的模样与眼中浅浅的迷惘却又万分惹人怜爱，本是高遥不可及的存在，如今却落于掌心，这如何不叫人兴奋。阴阳师内心大肆赞扬鬼切的美，一边爱不释手地抚摸他的长发，一边却臆想他的肌肤他的唇是如何的触感。暗自欢喜的阴阳师无法控制变烫的鼻息，他几乎能感觉到小腹也开始发紧，冲动之下他捏住心不在焉的鬼切脸颊，偷偷地又覆一层术于他天生得多情的眼眸上。  
“你现在是我的式神。”  
“……是的。”  
“不要离开我，我保证，永远不会欺骗你。”  
黑色的光融化在身后阴阳师的眼里，鬼切静默地揣测欺骗的真意，不动声色攥住了拳。

初冬时节鲜有可供欣赏的花，本就没什么装饰的庭院更显冷清。鬼切为石桌上的小酒杯添上酒，自己却没有要喝的意思。  
“真不是个好酒友。”茨木童子笑了笑，“明明是你邀请我的，却不喝酒也不爱说话。”  
“是吗。”鬼切保持着正襟危坐的端庄姿势，目光时而飘到落入酒杯底花纹，时而飘到茨木童子腿上打盹的猫，时而又飘到寮的门口。  
鬼切不过是久违地在庭院中看到未出战的茨木童子，所以询问他是否可以一同小坐片刻而已，倒也不至于成了他口中的“邀请”  
不过是莫名感到有些怀念罢了，仿佛曾经自己也和谁这样消遣过时光。  
千疮百孔的记忆使得鬼切茫然不已，他的不安甚至找不到宣泄的出口，他从没出过阴阳寮，最多偶尔听玉藻前讲讲退治时的见闻——鬼切是这个阴阳寮最小的式神，大家都与这位寡言却礼仪周正的新伙伴相处得不算差，其中玉藻前恐怕将他看作孩子，待他算得上格外亲切。  
“她很是乖巧，你不摸一摸吗？”茨木童子轻柔地顺着三色猫咪头顶的细毛，又起了个话头。  
“听说最近京都吸猫之风盛行，看来是真的。”  
“吸猫有何不可，这孩子很可爱。”  
“玩物丧志。”  
“莫非鬼切你喜欢狗？”  
鬼切一愣，下意识摇头想否认却莫名有些心虚。  
“无法体会和小动物玩耍的乐趣委实算一大遗憾。吾友也甚是喜欢逗弄猫咪，可惜吾友今日随阴阳师退治去了•••”  
“此般消磨度日，不应该。”鬼切不想再继续这个话题，反倒作势挽了挽袖子，言下之意似乎是想与茨木童子较量一番。虽被对方为大江山的有名大妖怪，而自己是被誉为贯穿天下恶鬼之刀，可如今彼此都身为阴阳师的式神，被允许的也只有点到为止的切磋。  
“你可知人类有句话叫‘偷得浮生半日闲’。再说，被打扮地像女儿节娃娃的你，就适合坐在庭院里消磨度日。”貌美的式神显然不肯遂鬼切的愿，他爽朗大笑着，故意揶揄般扫了眼鬼切。  
那你可知我闲得远不止半日。鬼切摩挲着精致的小酒杯，终于饮下今日第一杯酒，茨木童子的酒自然是好酒，他却只尝得满口火辣辣的苦涩。鬼切觉得自己的实力足够被给予战斗的理由，所谓式神，不就是该去战斗的吗？自己不是利刃的化身吗？一定可以出色地完成任务，然后被认可——被谁？

鬼切没有对着自己的佩刀若有所思，而是跪坐着等外出退治的阴阳师归来，这让后者受宠若惊。  
“怎么了。”阴阳师特意未拉上障子，任由暖色的夕阳挂满美丽付丧神的睫羽，语气极尽温柔。  
“请让我随您出战。”  
“听茨木童子说你喜欢狗。”阴阳师打断鬼切的话，脸上仍然浮着温和的笑意，“恰好寮附近的野犬刚生了崽，不如等它们足月了抱一只回来。”  
“幼犬自有它们的母亲照顾。”  
“你若喜欢，带回来由你照顾便是，从小时教养起来的狗，长大了会很忠诚。”  
“•••我并不懂得如何照顾幼犬，我——”  
“鬼切！”  
玉藻前是阻止过鬼切找阴阳师提这个话题的，他从鬼切决然的神情中读出了他的意图，轻声叹息着合起扇子，软言道：“明日再去吧。”  
恰好大天狗也在，向来高傲的他甚至极为罕见地同鬼切说了话，面具掩住了他的表情，鬼切只听得他威严的声音，他说：那位并非可言说大义之人，不要去。  
可鬼切决心已下，只道他自有分寸。  
且不说大天狗的一反常态，明天玉藻前怕是也会说同样的话，可明日明日再明日，究竟到哪一个明日才能结束这终日无所事事的生活？鬼切厌恶透了无力与空虚，生来便是为了杀戮的刀剑之心会因此钝涩腐朽，他不过是想被认同作为武器的价值。  
于是鬼切不顾阴阳师提高音量的警告，面不改色继续道：与其在要他现世中持续无望的等待，还不如直接被碎了式神之身来的干脆，虽然不知道彼时会魂归何处，可至少能获得自由。  
听罢鬼切决意的阴阳师彻底冷下笑意板起脸，盯着他的眼里光亮燃成烈焰。阴阳师满怀深爱做的一切只为留鬼切在身边，但鬼切始终不肯领情，这使他懊恼又狼狈。  
直视着阴阳师的鬼切并不忌惮这份露骨的愤怒，他从不认为自己需要介意谁的心情，他始终是强大的，即使是力量被限制到不足十分之一的现在，他也不会感到分毫畏惧。  
“你知不知道我等了你多久。”  
“请先听我说的话。”  
“注意你的口吻。”  
“请您……”  
“为什么不叫我主人？”  
“什么？”  
“你应该更习惯‘主人’这个称呼才对，不是吗？我的鬼切。”  
鬼切又沉默下来，他本就甚少用言语表达想法，阴阳师答非所问的古怪言辞让他失了大半开口的欲望，月光穿过屋外枯树的枝丫被切割得斑驳，照得他本就浅粉的唇更显苍白又支离破碎。大天狗的忠告，鬼切隐约摸索到了其中的意义，可能玉藻前是懂的，可能茨木童子也懂——或许他自己也早就意识到了，从最初被这样一双眼睛注视着起。  
“我喜欢你的声音……我爱你的一切，你很少同我讲话，不过这没关系。方才你质问我，作为我的式神存在的意义，现在我就告诉你。”。  
阴阳师抱住本能按上刀柄却因为契约而强行压下杀意的鬼切，恨恨地将他的佩刀解下扔到一边，用最简单的禁锢术将他钉在了自己怀中。凌乱了额发的鬼切散发出无与伦比的色气，阴阳师吻上他眼角妩媚的痣，灼热的鼻息烫得他下意识颤抖着长长的睫毛闭上了眼睛。  
意志在抗拒，可身体深处却在追求着这样的触碰，这太奇怪了，可这并不陌生，这一点最为可怕。  
“你是特别的，不用再去战斗，我不会再让你受伤，也不会隐瞒你，更不会背叛你，你只需要在我身边，取悦我就足够。”  
我和那个满口谎言的男人不一样，我对你做的一切全然出于真诚。  
阴阳师极度亢奋，言语比粗喘更凌乱，膨胀到极致的感情让他难以自持，鬼切是年轻阴阳师最狂热也最虚无的梦想，他被阴阳师扭曲又丑恶的私心渴望着。阴阳师见识过鬼切风姿后打听到了不少关于他的传闻，自此没有哪一天不在妄想着得到他。拥有鬼切的那位大人值得被嫉恨的理由很多，而阴阳师仅是因为他身后那个少年武士。  
阴阳师被忍耐折磨得太久，于是当他比那个大家族仆人先一步找到重伤的鬼切时，他便认定是命运赏赐给他的一个机会。阴阳师烧了鬼切带有家纹的外衣，强制封印他的记忆，演出一场他是被自己召请现世的戏码。阴阳师殚精竭虑地编织出了谎言的巢穴，用同样的方式单方面与鬼切签订下契约，像是他憎恨不已的那个人一样要鬼切臣服，却又恐惧失去而将来之不易的利刃锁在鞘中，将其作为玩物私藏于身侧，他为此而心满意足，光是抚摸这具美丽的身躯，就让他的心脏喜悦到快发疯。  
“我本以为你永远不会来的，到我这样的……还好你来了，你终于来了……所以我不会让你出去，不会让你被找到……”阴阳师沉溺在自欺欺人的白日梦中，他粗鲁地扯开鬼切整齐的衣襟，热情地在鬼切胸口刻下带血的齿痕，想要玷污他的念头很快就可以实现，这让他几乎要开心到哭出声来。  
鬼切咬紧牙关抿唇忍下痛呼，他被掐住下巴强制与阴阳师湿润的双眸对视，望着其中的自己被阴影覆盖，身体擅自随着阴阳师煽情的抚摸发起抖来。鬼切心中并无半分恐慌，越是这种被动的场合他越是冷静，他本想问阴阳师到底把自己视为何物，但他似乎已经知晓了答案。  
阴阳师带着怀春少女般纯情又热切的神情，毫无章法地扯乱鬼切的狩衣。阴阳师激动地额角渗出汗液，手掌隔着柔软的衣料顺着鬼切劲瘦的腰游走到后腰，阴阳师知道，那里有一个令他憎恶不已的印记——那意味着鬼切的所有权在那个难以战胜的强大男人手上。  
绣有家纹的衣服可以剥掉，所属源氏的记忆可以锁住，可偏偏这个印记阴阳师无可奈何。

阴阳师满心悲戚地将手掌探入鬼切腿间，捏了捏兴致缺缺的绵软肉块，转而用手指抚摸过娇嫩的会阴，强行插入干涩的后穴。阴阳师猜鬼切一定很疼，疼却无法动弹甚至发不出声音，他漂亮的刀该感到无助才对。恶劣地抓住柔软的黑发令鬼切不得不仰起头，阴阳师试图欣赏他屈辱或者软弱的表情。但鬼切只是蹙起了眉头，眼中坚定的光华未有半分动摇——斩尽天下恶鬼之刀，从来不懂示弱，更不知做出小女儿姿态讨人欢心——难怪那个传闻中冷血又桀骜的男人会因为拥有鬼切而自豪，鬼切就是值得自己不择手段。  
阴阳师含住鬼切柔软的唇，贪婪地吮吸他的舌头，比起吻更像是要把他吞吃入腹。阴阳师用舌头侵犯他的口腔，顺势用身体按倒他，将他以双腿大开的姿势压在自己身下。鬼切的少年身量比起阴阳师的成年男性身体小了一圈，他本该是被钉在砧板上的无助猎物，但他低垂的眼帘下却一瞬透出冷漠的目光，冻得阴阳师心底发疼。  
这个睥睨的眼神像极了源氏的年轻主人，大江山的强大妖怪生来便是王者，即使被冠名鬼切被教育得矜持，待在那样的主人身边久了自然也又被耳濡目染得高傲。  
不要用这种眼神看我。  
阴阳师的狂喜被浇了一头冰水，他拼尽全力压下胸口刺痛的感情，为掩饰狼狈而暂时放开了鬼切，转而去翻找柜子，捧着精致的小箱子再次回到鬼切身边。  
小箱子鬼切认得，阴阳师每日会精挑细选地将一种叫“御魂”的强力道具放进去，据说那才是提升妖力的关键。  
“想要去战斗可缺不得这些。”阴阳师取出一枚金色的圆球，将它拿到鬼切眼前，让他看清其中橙红色的火焰状纹路。  
“很美吧。它叫‘狰’。”  
似是恢复了理智的阴阳师耐心地讲解狰的效用，看上去很像是个正经的阴阳术士，但鬼切方才体验过阴阳师的喜怒无常，自然不会再去信他收了施虐的变态心思。鬼切仍旧满眼戒备，他不放弃地试着动一动身体，有些惊喜禁锢的阴阳术有松动的迹象，想来冲破只是时间问题。鬼切分心间又被阴阳师掐住了腿根，紧接着他感觉到一个发烫的小东西挤入了后穴。鬼切低头去看微笑得天真烂漫的阴阳师，不敢置信地睁圆了眼睛，他用力呼吸着以忍耐体内诡异的胀涩感，他本以为自己已经知晓了阴阳师暴怒的理由，却无法读懂阴阳师做到这一步究竟是为何。  
阴阳师说，他在给鬼切装备御魂，其他的式神最多佩戴六个，而他最疼爱的鬼切理应得到更多。  
玫红的针女，金黑的网切，水蓝的破势，深紫的心眼，月白的狂骨……每一种御魂的触感都不尽相同，精致小巧的高阶道具被作为淫荡的玩具一个接一个填进鬼切的身体，阴阳师兴致颇高地数着数，哄孩子似的夸鬼切好乖好乖，又不给鬼切适应的机会，露出自己早就硬到发疼的欲望狠狠捣入他的身体，深深地将御魂们顶进鬼切体内。饶是从未因皮肉伤痛皱过一下眉头的鬼切，也无法承受此种残忍的虐待，性感的声音终于从湿漉漉的唇间逸出，他无法保持平日庄重的语调，难耐的痛呼听上去像极了小兽的撒娇。鬼切混乱的鼻息拂到阴阳师愉快到扭曲的脸上，他一下子被搔得从心尖痒到了头顶，忍不住不断地吮吸鬼切的舌头，用黏腻的亲吻吞下他来不及咽下的唾液，也饮尽他要人酥了骨头的呻吟。  
光是与鬼切结合的现状就足够让阴阳师亢奋不已，他终于舍得放开鬼切红肿的唇，转而舔舐起他柔软的脸颊和那枚他爱疯了的泪痣。阴阳师设想过太多次在和鬼切缠绵时要如何珍惜他，但真正将自己嵌入他时，想弄坏他的欲望压倒性地打败了疼惜的爱恋之情，身体与思维彻底断开，阴阳师就只是追求着快感而凶狠地动起腰身，撞得鬼切不受控制得挺起胸膛。阴阳师顺势向下亲吻鬼切的喉结，然后是精致的锁骨，再然后是小小的乳尖。  
鬼切抓紧仅剩的理智，等待身上沉重的束缚咒随着阴阳师激烈的感情波动露出越来越多空隙，他咬着下唇尽力克制叫喊出声，努力撑住榻榻米计划着找一个时机好转身逃走。然而光是稍稍侧身就筋疲力尽的鬼切并不知道，自己一门心思抗拒的小动作在阴阳师眼里可恨又可爱，徒然唤醒起新一波的灼热。

“若还是不肯好好看我，那便罢了。”阴阳师嗓音发哑，干脆地握住鬼切圆润的肩头将他翻过身去作成跪趴的姿势。鬼切只觉得天旋地转，体内硬物势要把他体内的一切都碾碎，无法言喻的疼痛刺激着他全身的感官，难受得他几乎产生了呕吐的欲望，胃部猛得抽搐痉挛，鬼切拱起背微微蜷缩了一下身体，又猝不及防被身后的阴阳师按下脖子托住小腹，摆成高高撅起臀部的不知羞姿势。  
鬼切身上的衣服没有被全数剥光，撩开上衣下摆，盘踞在线条优美后腰的墨色图案便映入眼帘。分明是第一次亲眼看到这个文雅漂亮的家纹，阴阳师却觉得它张牙舞爪似在挑衅，双眼却被刺得发疼，他迫不及待想要将它抹掉。  
源氏的大人，你究竟是怎样把家纹刻到鬼切身上的呢，究竟是你的血更有效，还是我的式神术更强。  
我也将我的血喂给他的话，他也会只对我展露出忠诚与眷恋吗？  
赤红了眼的阴阳师用手指绘着笹龙胆的形状，几乎想要把整块皮肤挖下，然而他迅速察觉到鬼切停止了颤抖，从头到尾都是抗拒姿态的这幅身躯，竟然有了迎合的意味，紧接着阴阳师发现，鬼切的身体起了反应。  
被碰到后腰契约的鬼切目光霎时被濡湿，他塌下腰翘起臀泄露出更多媚态，他低低的喘息声也沾上了娇，记忆里暧昧的帷幕一层层落下，那个他起誓一生追逐的人面容开始渐渐清晰。意识已经开始混乱的鬼切无端变得心甘情愿起来，这世上有资格抚摸他身上家纹的人只有一个，那位大人给予他一切也乐于夺取他的全部，为了那个人奉献是多么天经地义，区区身体，自然是随那位大人喜欢。  
身体和灵魂早就被调教得只忠于一人，即使不在那个人身边，也想得起他的声音记得起他触碰自己的方式。  
“……主人。”鬼切嗫嚅着，软软地呼唤出声，他觉得这个称呼像是枷锁一般将他束缚将他勒紧，却让他心底生出奇妙的欢喜。平日里鬼切严格要求自己做一个合格的下属，不曾有过半分僭越的心思，只有在主人的命令下做这极尽亲密之事时，才会有一点点贪心的念头。鬼切还未理解主人频繁加固契约的用意，但他有些喜欢主人的怀抱，温暖且有力，轻易令他涌出如同归剑入鞘般的安心。  
阴阳师握上鬼切抬头的欲望，近乎虐待的揉捏动作却换来他撩人的哼哼声。鬼切两股战战几乎跪不稳，后腰的家纹散发出甜甜的香味，比房内的熏香还要霸道许多，阴阳师目眩神迷又怒不可遏。被窒息般的疯狂嫉妒占据了理智的阴阳师扒住鬼切弹性十足的臀肉，一个劲儿地深入他的身体。阴阳师想堵住耳朵不愿听到鬼切哭似的叫主人，又想自欺欺人那是鬼切意图归服于自己的呼喊，他被鬼切绞得爽到低声咆哮，大开大合地将自己的分身整根抽出又整根插入，将鬼切泛红的穴口干出细腻的白沫。阴阳师试图制造出更多淫靡的肉体撞击声，又刻意用指尖抠挖那个无时无刻不在嘲笑他不自量力的家纹，终于逼得鬼切哀鸣着被生生操射了出来。飞溅在榻榻米上的液体散发出异香，诱人的味道从鬼切体内溢出，阴阳师像是要捏碎他那可怜器官一般收紧手掌，意图要把煽动欲望的气味全部堵住。才发泄完的鬼切近乎失了神，他安静了一会儿，抓住阴阳师的手臂扭过头努力看清抱着自己的人，确认施虐者并非熟悉的主人后，旋即露出了凶狠的表情。阴阳师惊愕地对上鬼切那只泛起红光的眼睛，被蹂躏到蓄满泪水的双眼分明已经失了焦，鬼切却仍冲着并非他主人的男人露出尖尖的獠牙，于一瞬间爆发出尖锐的杀意。阴阳师浑身发冷，他明白封锁记忆的阴阳术开始崩溃瓦解，鬼切无意识间已经发出想要物归原主的讯号。

应该要先加固阴阳术的，可阴阳师已经无法停下，他被蛊惑般倾身吻了吻凶猫似的鬼切嘴角，猛地将跪趴的鬼切抱起，执拗地继续在他泥泞的后穴里顶弄，撞击的动作一下比一下野蛮，鬼切的小腹近乎要被体内的御魂和性器挤得突出弧度来。鬼切不要不要的挣扎愈发强烈又渐渐绵软，很快他只能发出带着哭腔的单音节。阴阳师魔怔似的绝情索取意味着他打算将鬼泣干昏过去，他边啃咬着鬼切纤细的脖子，边嗅着要人意乱神迷的气味，浑然不觉破碎的月色被遮掩，闻名京都的大家族掌门人立于面前，居高临下地用似笑非笑的表情欣赏淫乱的戏码。  
“源氏的重宝，滋味可还让你满意。”  
如同火光炸裂，又好似浪潮翻涌，即将迎接来制裁的阴阳师露出一个歪扭的笑，他不知死活地凑近鬼切的耳朵，用舌尖品尝那雪白耳垂的滋味，似是要把咒语打进鬼切体内一般，想要把鬼切一并拉入深渊，他用甜蜜的语气柔声道：“鬼切，我说过不会对你有所隐瞒，所以我要告诉你一个秘密。”  
你顺从的是个谎言，你所信奉的从头到尾都是欺骗。  
“源家的家主有一样畏惧的东西。”  
当着那位大人的面将精液射进了鬼切后穴深处，又挑衅地作出不知死活的威胁，阴阳师不知餍足地耸了耸胯，颠得鬼切小声呜咽起来，他本还想再说几句以戏弄远道而来的不速之客，但鬼切紊乱的呼吸声都那样动听，他再一次不合时宜地心猿意马，忘记该如何思考，直到他听见鬼切对着那位大人唤道：主人  
「主人不会有所畏惧」  
紧紧搂住的宝物被夺走，心口便又空出洞来，阴阳师保持着裸露下体的下流姿势，痴痴地看着白发男人将衣冠不整的鬼切抱至胸前，白色的浊液滴答着砸到地上，脖颈满是齿痕的鬼切已经彻底脱了力，他最后一点意识用来抓住男人的衣襟，以完全依赖的姿态把自己藏进男人的怀抱。  
鬼切也会露出彻底温驯的姿态，而阴阳师到此刻还不愿承认，自己不是那个配让他低下头颅的人。  
“知道这是哪里吗。”  
“不知道。”  
“那知道自己在做什么吗。”  
“服侍主人。”  
“我是谁？”  
“主人。”  
“好孩子，可以了。”  
“是，主人。”  
高大俊美的男人寥寥数语就安抚得鬼切安心闭上眼睛进入梦乡，他紧了紧搂抱着鬼切的胳膊，踱步走向被扔到一边的太刀，勾脚挑起后用另一只手稳稳抓住刀柄，然后漫不经心地抬手抛刀将它握正挽了半个刀花，精准地将刀尖直直送到仍瘫坐在地上的阴阳师眼前。  
“凡觊觎我重宝者，杀无赦。”  
斑斓的花火迸现，粘稠的颜色一点点晕开，直到把视线中那个沉睡的少年也一并染红。阴阳师仍不觉得后悔，他的心情如此甜蜜，他才知道剧痛原来也能令他幸福。

「可是鬼切啊，我是多么地……」

END.

 


End file.
